


But I'm Beast

by cloudcastles



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcastles/pseuds/cloudcastles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hank is blue, but it just so turns out that blue is Sean's favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sean ran his thumb over the lighter wheel, and huffed in frustration. He flipped it over in his hand, and flicked the wheel again. A flame sprung into life, and he held it to the end of the cigarette which hung from the corner of his mouth, his other hand cupping the flame from the breeze coming across from the garden. He blew the flame out, and stowed the lighter in his pocket. He let the smoke fill into his mouth, and blew it out in a single stream, lips pursed, watching the breeze carry it over the petunia bed in front of him. Squinting into the setting sun, he pushed his sunglasses higher up his nose, and hunched his legs up onto the next closest step, so his knees nearly touched his chest. 

Someone cleared their throat behind him, and he squinted again as he turned around. Hank was standing about three paces behind him.

“Need I remind you again that that -“, Hank pointed to the cigarette, “is practically lung cancer on a stick”.

Sean merely grinned. “Yeah, yeah, so they keep telling me.” 

Hank chuckled and paced over to sit beside Sean. “Could you please blow your smoke over there”. He jerked his head to the right of the pair.

“Hey, hey, I was here first, buddy.” Hank’s brow furrowed, and Sean grinned once more, then ruffled the tuft of blue fur right on top of Hank’s head. “I’m kidding. Heck, anything to have a little company.” He waggled his eyebrows before turning to the right and exhaling a smoke ring.

Hank looked at Sean, bemused, before smiling awkwardly. Sean swiflty turned his head back to face Hank. “So! What’s up, Beast?”

Hank blinked forcibly at being called his mutant code by Sean, who was usually suprisingly formal, calling everyone by their first names. Perhaps it was force of habit, being the only one of the remaining X-Men to really have been integrated into normal society, what with Hank being a child genius, Alex a convict and Charles, a born professor. Hank shook his head lightly, and replied, “Well, not much, actually. I recently completed the schematics for a new chair for the Professor. I think I can get it to hover – much more manouverable that way”. Sean nodded, seemingly impressed. “And now I’ve done that, I’ve got to come up with a new project. Which is what led me outside. I find it’s a good place to come up with ideas, outside. Clear air and all that. Good for thinking.”

Sean snorted. “And then I ruined it with my smoking! Sorry.” He turned and stubbed the cigarette out next to him on the step. Hank blinked once more in surprise. “Can’t have my favourite scientist running out of ideas on me.” Hank felt blood rush to his cheeks, and he looked down at his feet, before remembering that blushing was not recognisable in his new form. Sean turned his head on it’s side, and pushed his glasses up into his hair to look into Hank’s eyes. He then sküchted closer Hank and nudged him playfully.

“I know! Create a new kind of cigarette that won’t kill me!” he grinned with glee.

Hank straight back at Sean. “That’s not so bad. Yeah, if I took out the poisons, and just had the nicotine and something to create a smoke or something to be inhaled . . .” his voice dragged away as he looked deeper into Sean’s eyes, realising just how close they now were. He whispered, “What do you think?”

“Hell yeah” Sean breathed, before he took Hanks’ hand with his own. He smiled coyly, and turned to look out at the now near completed sunrise.

Hank’s mouth fell open, and his eyes darted down to Sean’s hand holding his. He tried to speak, but the only noise he could make was a soft, confused “Guh”. In response, Sean rubbed his thumb over the fur on Hank’s index finger. Hank’s eyes grew wider, and his bit his lip to stop the same noise emitting from his mouth again, but he was too late. Sean slowly turned back to Hank, and placed his other hand on Hank’s forearm. Hnak forced himself to look right at Sean even though he felt like his entire face was in flames from the blushing of his cheeks. Sean smiled again when their eyes met.

“Y’know what I find outside best for? Clear air and all that?” he whispered. Hank shook his head lightly.

“Not thinking”, he said, before leaning in to softly kiss Hank’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sküchted is scootched . . . I don’t know why


	2. Chapter 2

Hank was still. He did not kiss Sean back, and stayed rigid when Sean pulled back. His eyes were scrunched tighly closed. He could feel Sean’s eyes on him, so he squinted one eye open. Sean looked back at him imploringly, his eyebrows knitted together. Hank opened both his eyes and exhaled, darting his eyes down the steps beneath them. Sean ran his hand down Hank’s forearm, before opening his mouth to speak.

“Sorry. Guess I should’ve thought.” Sean murmured. Hank shook his head, and cleared his throat.

“Don’t be”, he said, eyes still on the steps, “Just wasn’t expecting it, is all”.

Sean smiled to himself. “The scientist, renowned for observational skills in the laboratory, can’t recognise the symptoms of a crush in his friend?”, he teases.

Hank’s mouth opened and closed much in the fashion of a goldfish, and he turned his head to look at Sean. “You – you have a crush? On me?”

Sean linked his fingers through Hank’s, his hand still resting on top of the other’s. he answered in a simple and clear “Yes.”

“But . . .” Hank’s eyes darted from Sean’s eyes to their liked hands in confusion. “But . . . I’m _Beast_.” He gestured with his free hand to his face, where he touched his blue, wispy sideburns.

“And I’m Banshee.” Sean replied earnestly.

Hank shook his head. “But I’m blue, and I have fur, and –“

Sean let Hank’s hand go, and brushed his finger against Hank’s lips. “I know, I can see.” He sighed, and tried to gather the right words. “Hank, I couldn’t care less if you’re blue. Your mutation doesn’t make you any less beautiful to me. You’re a person, Hank, an amazing person, And I wish you’d see that.” He paused to stroke Hanks’ sideburns lightly. “Besides, I like your fur.” In demonstration, he led his hand wander along Hank’s cheek, then down his neck, brushing the light layer of fur which grew there.

Hank exhaled gradually, controlled. “But –“

Sean squeezed Hank’s shoulder. “Listen, Hank. I like you. Think about it.”

Hank’s eyes flicked back up from his feet to meet Sean’s. “About what?”

“Me. And you” Sean said, before standing slowly. “I’ll come and see you later”.

Hank turned to watch him leave, silent. He let his head fall into his hands.”But I’m _Beast_ ”, he whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Think about it . . . Not thinking . . . you any less beautiful . . . Me. And you . . . an amazing person . . . I like your fur. . . Listen, Hank. I like you. Think about it . . .You – you have a crush? On me? - Yes . . . Think about it._

Think about it? It was all he could think about. He sat in his laboratory, hands placed firmly on his knees, letting Sean’s words fill up his mind.  
What if it was a joke? Something Havok had put Sean up to, just for a laugh? What if Sean only wanted somebody to sleep with? What if he didn’t really like him at all?  
But then – what if he did? What was Hank supposed to do? What was the proper etiquette for this situation? Did he tell Sean that he liked him too? That he loved him? That he had ever since they first started working on Sean’s wings together? Did he kiss him? Would they start going out? Sean didn’t seem like the kind to go on dates. Did he like the drive-in? Or was he more the kind who liked dinner?  
No. It couldn’t be true.

There were too many words. He let his head fall to the bench he was sitting at, and frowned down at the floor. Down at his blue, furry feet; shoeless purely for comfort reasons. How could anyone like them? Sure, they were good in a fight, they let him run faster, but to like them? Sean must have been kidding. Besides, letting alone his appearance, what was he inside? A true dork. A bozo. Who spent all his time in his lab, who had no social skills to speak of whatsoever.

He sighed, and stood to pace around the bench. He had just reached the third microscope along when he heard a soft knocking at the door. He looked up, and the crescendo of worry that had been building up over the past two hours came to a peak. Sean’s words came back to him in a flood - _meandyouthinkaboutityouhave acrushonmeyesamazingpersonnotthinkingyourfurthinkaboutit_. He gulped, and turned his back to the door, before saying “Come in”,his voice wavering.

Sean entered the lab, and sighed. He closed the door behind him with care, and turned to look at Hank. The air between them was static.

Only just speaking above the level of a whisper, Sean spoke. “Hank?”.

Hank’s head moved as if he was going to look around, but snapped back to stare at the floor again.

Sean bit his lip, and slowly walked over, to stand only a few feet away from Hank. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Hank.

“Did you mean it? Any of it? Tell me now, because –“ he took a breath “it hurts.” His voice still registered with the same waver as before.

“Of course I meant it. Why would I say it if I didn’t?” he stepped forwards, and held Hank by the shoulder, “I would never hurt you, Hank”.

He felt Hank tense up beneath his hand, before he turned to face Sean. Sean couldn’t read his expression – it looked like he was on the edge of a cliff. He waited for Hank to speak.

“Sean – I . . . I don’t understand”, Hank said, sounding defeated.

Sean sighed, and took a small step closer to Hank, so they were standing only two handwiths apart. He squeezed Hank’s shoulder, where his hand was still resting. His hand moved to Hank’s chin, and he lifted Hank’s head so his gaze met his own.

“Hank, you have no idea how gorgeous you are. Inside **and** out”, he said earnestly.

Hank frowned, and shifted his gaze away from Sean’s. “No, I-“

Sean grazed Hank’s lips with his finger again. “Let me explain.” Hank looked back to Sean warily.

He moved his hand down Hank’s neck just as he had earlier, brushing the fur that grew there, each individual strand stand on end. Hank streched out his neck, making it slightly longer, so more fur could be stroked. His eyes grew wide, and he looked to his neck. Sean smiled. “I love this. That you have these automatic little things that remind me that a small part of you is like an animal. They don’t freak me out.”, he assured Hank. He stroked the small patch of fur, like petting a cat. Rubbing it back and forth, and letting it slide between his fingers, he smiled at Hank. Hank still avoided eye contact, but Sean could feel him relax. He shifted slightly closer, and let his other hand begin stroking the fur on the back of Hank’s neck. He felt Hank’s neck vibrate before he heard it, andgrinned when he realised what the noise was.

“You’re purring” he whispered. The noise stopped abruptly, and Hank moved as if to pull away.

“Don’t”.

He pulled Hank closer to him, so that their chests were pressed against one another. He then placed his ear to Hank’s chest, and breathed, “Do it again”, as he began stroking the back of Hank’s neck once more. It was a few moments before the sound started again. Sean squirmed with delight when the rumbling feeling spread to his ear, and sighed. He gradually slowed the stroking of Hank’s neck until his hand rested at Hank’s collar, the purring fading with it.

Sean looked up at Hank, smiling. Hank had his eyes closed, and Sean could see a smile fading from his lips. He cleared his throat, and Hank looked down into his eyes.

“Shall I tell you what else I love about you?”, Sean said, nestling into Hank’s chest even more. Hank bit his lip and paused before shyly nodding.

“I love how your whiskers -”, he reached up to touch the fine hairs protruding from Hank’s cheeks, “twitch whenever you have a good idea. They were this afternoon when we talked about cigarettes. You can hardly see it.” The corner of Hank’s mouth twitched and he blinked rapidly before looking away again.

Sean pulled Hank’s face back towards his gently. “And speaking of good ideas – Hank, you’re a genius. Which I know you’ve been told before. But I don’t mean it in a t _his is good for my university_ way, or a _boasting parents_ kind of way. I mean it in that you have this spark-“ he placed his hand over Hank’s heart, “right here. A creativity, to make these brilliant things which do amazing stuff.” He didn’t let Hank reply, but kept on talking, “What you did with my wings – it’s truly incredible. You let me fly. I’ve always wanted to fly.”

Sean smiled and wrapped both his arms around Hank’s neck. “You have this thing you do, where if Alex calls you a bozo, your ears fold back, and your spine rises up. It’s like you’re hurt but ready to hurt back at any moment. It’s dangerous.” He leant in to Hank’s ear and whispered, “It’s quite sexy, actually. You could protect me”. Hank shivered, and made a low growl, which only made Sean’s grip around his neck tighter.

He let his head rest on Hank’s shoulder, and he nuzzled his way into the little bit of fur that he has been stroking earlier. “I love that you’re this bright shade of blue. It reminds me of these jellybeans I used to eat as a kid. They were my favourite, because they almost tasted like happiness itself.” Hank grinned and shook his head lightly.

Sean lifted his head off Hank’s shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. “Hank - Beast . . . I love you. I love you just the way you are, every single part.” Hank’s gaze softened, and he beamed. He opened his mouth to speak for the first time in at least ten minutes.

“I can’t even . . . begin to –“ he bit his lip again, trying to find the words, “Sean, I love you. I have ever since we first started working on your wings. I just – I wasn’t sure – I didn’t think you loved me.” He let his arms link around Sean’s waist, so they stood like they were slow dancing. “You don’t know how wonderful it is to hear to say those things. I just –“

Sean moved his right hand from behind Hank’s neck to Hank’s cheek. He let his thumb slide along Hank’s sideburns to reassure him. “Hank, I’m going to kiss you now” he announced, before streching up to lightly press his lips against Hank’s. Hank pulled Sean in tighter, and pressed his lips back, making nearly every single inch of each other touch. The kiss deepened, and they stood for what seemed like an eternity, their lips moving together.

Finally, Sean pulled back. “Christ, Hank!” he sighed. Hank chuckled, and ran his fingers through Sean’s hair absentmindedly.

There was a pause, as they both stood, merely stroking each other’s hair. Then, smiling at Sean, Hank said “Y’know, if you want you could –“

“Kiss you again?” Sean interrupted, smirking.

Hank shook his head in exasperation, before leaning in to Sean himself, their lips meeting again. Sean’s hand snaked around to cup Hank’s face, and he stroked his blue, wispy sideburns as Hank pulled back only a moment later. Their faces hovered only a centimetre apart, their eyes trained on each other’s lips.

“I can’t believe this is really happening” Hank mumbled.

Sean grinned, and mumbled back,“Me neither”, before kissing Hank again.


End file.
